Confusión
by Ring.Black
Summary: Pansy le revela a Draco que Potter está enamorado de ella. Slash: Drarry. Entren y júzguenlo :D.


**Harry Potter no es mío.**

…

―Potter está enamorado de mí.

Sí Draco no hubiera sido un Malfoy, el jugo que estaba tomando justo en ese momento ya no estaría intentando pasar por su garganta. En su lugar, frente a la declaración tan repentina de su amiga Pansy Parkinson, sólo pudo pronunciar un:

―¿Qué?― Bastante estupefacto.

Pansy lo miró raro por unos segundos, hasta que decidió ignorar eso y seguir explicando su teoría de por qué Potter estaba enamorado de ella.

―Lo comprobé el otro día, aunque yo ya lo sospechaba― Dijo restándole importancia, sacando un espejito de su túnica.

Draco aún se encontraba en completo shock. ¿Qué ya lo sospechaba? ¿De qué, exactamente, estaba hablando Pansy? ¿Desde cuándo sospechaba que Potter estaba enamorado de ella? Era absurdo, que él supiera, el jodido niño-que-todo-lo-puede jamás había manifestado ninguna atracción hacia ella, ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra (aparte del intercambio de insultos, pero eso no contaba).

―¿Qué te hace pensar eso?― Cuestionó Malfoy con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Qué, no lo notaste?― Preguntó a su vez, completamente incrédula. Cómo sí le hubiera contado que se había hecho amigo de la sangre-sucia y la Comadreja, y hubieran estado bailando alguna canción _muggle _por todo el castillo.

―¿Notar, qué?― Volvió a preguntar ya hastiado. Sí no le importara tanto su respuesta, ya la habría mandado a la mierda.

Pero ella no contestó, simplemente le dirigió una mirada que le dirigiría a un retrasado y, con un dedo discreto, señaló un lugar específico. Draco siguió la dirección que le estaba marcando de reojo y molesto, puesto que todavía no le había respondido lo que quería. Pero entonces lo vio; desde la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry Potter mirada fijamente hacia donde estaban ellos.

Draco soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, debería ser ilegal que alguien mirara de esa forma tan, tan, ¿lujuriosa? Oh, por Merlín, él conocía esas miradas y no se podía estar equivocando, eran las mismas que le dirigía al Gryffindor cuando nadie lo estaba viendo. Algo hizo click en su cabeza. ¿Acaso Potter había estado dirigiéndole esas miradas a su amiga hace tiempo? Porque, había que ser sinceros, Pansy muy pocas veces habría la boca sí no estaba segura de que lo que fuera a contar era la verdad. Su corazón dio un vuelco y frunció tanto los labios que, juraba, se habían vuelto uno.

―¿Lo ves? Lleva desde principio de curso mirándome. Es tan obvio que me da pena rechazarlo― Dijo con fingida lastima.

Su amigo la miró por un largo rato. ¿Acaso ella estaba considerando _salir_ con Harry Potter? Sin embargo, Draco no se lo preguntó y el tema quedó ahí. Al menos por unos minutos.

―Si, querido Draco, yo también lo noté― Confirmó Blaise con indiferencia, recostándose en uno de los sillones de su sala común.

―Gracias por el aviso― Ironizó el rubio en voz baja.

Zabini no dijo nada más y, con un bufido, Draco se fue directo hacia su habitación. Se recostó en su cama, tratando de no pensar en el asunto Potter-Pansy, pero falló irremediablemente. Estaba enojado y dolido; enojado por no haberlo notado, y dolido porque ahora verdaderamente se daba cuenta de que no tendría ninguna posibilidad con su némesis. No es cómo sí alguna vez hubiera pensado que sí la tenía. Llevaban seis años insultándose, odiándose, que le parecía mentira que en el verano haya abierto los ojos para darse cuenta de que no era más que deseo reprimido; que no era más que frustración por sólo poder acercarse para insultarlo; que estaba enamorado de Potter. Pero tampoco se iba a poner a llorar por eso, es decir, no era el único mago gay del colegio y siempre podría escoger de donde quisiera. El Slytherin chasqueó la lengua disgustado, sabiendo que seis años de obsesión no se iban a ir así cómo así.

Por el resto de la semana, Malfoy se dedicó a observar de reojo, muy discretamente, a Potter, sólo para confirmar que Pansy no estuviera desvariando o que le estuviera gastando una broma (de acuerdo, también porque él quería verlo). Para su mala suerte, Potter, cada vez que podía, y comprobando que nadie se diera cuenta, se daba vuelta a mirar hacia donde estaban él y la chica, con sus ojasos verdes chispeando. Obviamente, no advirtió que Draco también lo miraba, y que en esos momentos tenía más ganas que nunca de salir corriendo.

―Te lo dije― Le susurró Pansy, seguido de un largo suspiro―. Da pena que no tenga ninguna posibilidad.

El chico no encontró las palabras justas para expresarle su indignación, por lo que optó por quedarse callado. _Ella debería sentirse alagada de que un chico cómo Potter la quiera pretender_, era lo que pensaba sin parar.

El viernes, más precisamente en pociones, Potter sería castigado por el profesor Snape (para variar) y Draco aprovecharía para encararlo, para decirle que era muy poca cosa para su amiga y que siguiera soñando con que la chica le hiciera caso. Básicamente, burlarse e insultarlo, sólo porque no podía comérselo a besos, claro está.

―¿Qué estás haciendo ahí parado, Malfoy?

Mierda. Se había quedado parado al lado de su lugar sin pensarlo, sin decir nada, hasta que Potter le había hecho esa pregunta, lanzando una mirada extraña en su dirección.

―Corroborrando que hagas bien tu trabajo, Potter. Anda, seguí limpiando cómo el elfo doméstico que sos― Se burló para safar de la situación.

―Que extraño― Comentó con una mueca divertida que hizo que Draco se estremeciera―, yo creía que, cómo no podías dejar de mirarme en toda la semana, al fin habías decidido hacer algo.

A medida que el Gryffindor decía esas palabras, se iba acercando cada vez más hacia él, hasta el punto de que lo tenía a sólo un metro de distancia cuando había dicho la última palabra.

―Ya quisieras, Potter― Contestó con la garganta seca, sin procesar verdaderamente lo que estaba pasando.

―Si, si quiero.

Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca que Draco podía oler su aliento fresco que acariciaba su cara. Maldición, ¿a qué estaba jugando el héroe mágico?

―Llevo desde principio de año mirándote, todos los jodidos días. Me llevó mi tiempo pero finalmente lo hiciste, me miraste cómo yo te miro, Draco.

Su nombre en los labios de Harry (si, Harry) sonaba aún más glorioso que todo lo que acababa de escuchar. No era una declaración romántica, ni siquiera podía considerarse cómo tal, pero Draco no la necesitaba, después de todo, él nunca había sido partidario de las cosas cursis y sensibles.

―Entonces ¿no era a Pansy a quien mirabas todo el tiempo?― Aún tenía que asegurarse de que no era una broma y que eso estaba ocurriendo de verdad.

El moreno parpadeó confundido.

―¿Pansy Parkinson? No, jamás ¿por qué razón la miraría a ella?

Pero el rubio no le contestó, sino que lo besó de tal forma que le hizo olvidar hasta su propio nombre. Finalmente había comprendido el por qué de la confusión de la chica. Siempre que se cruzaban a Potter, ellos dos estaban juntos, así que fácilmente ella podría haber pensado que el ojiverde la miraba cuando, en realidad, todas las miradas eran para él. Cuando se lo contara a Pansy sabría que se pondría histérica, pero eso podía esperar, ahora sólo quería disfrutar de Harry y sus besos.

―Es un placer hacer negocios con ustedes― Dijo Pansy, sonriendo radiante mientras recibía el dinero de Hermione y Ron en su mano. Blaise rodó los ojos, él no había estado de acuerdo en apostar a costa de su amigo, pero que más daba, al menos habían ganado.

―Es la última vez que apostamos con serpientes, Hermione, ¿me escuchaste? ¡La última!― Gritó Ron indignado por haber perdido su dinero.

La castaña le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a su amigo por haber apostado que Pansy jamás podría hacer que sus dos amigos terminaran juntos antes de Navidad. Claro que Harry y Draco jamás se enteraron de esto, estaban muy ocupados mirándose el uno al otro. Aunque tal vez lo gemidos que salían del aula de pociones no aseguraran que estaban haciendo precisamente eso…

_FIN. _

**¡Hooooooli! Bueno, segundo Oneshot que subo de Drarry, espero que les guste y me dejen sus ansiados comentarios. T.T. Por cierto, habrán notado que se saltea el sexto libro, obvio. Creo que me olvido de hacer otra aclaración pero ya fue xD. Últimamente tengo mucha fijación con las miradas O.O**

**Eeeeen fin, gracias por leer :D. Besotes. **


End file.
